


Harry Potter e la nuova vita

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pozionista dannato [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La vita di Piton sta per cambiare.Commissione scritta per 91.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Mi occuperò di te

 

Piton strinse a sé il cadavere di Lily e gemette, le lacrime gli rigarono il viso, venne scosso dai singhiozzi. Gettò indietro la testa e mugolò di dolore, venendo colto da tremiti sempre più forti. Urlò di dolore, cullandola contro il proprio petto, i capelli rossi di lei risaltavano sui vestiti neri che indossava Severus.  
Harry iniziò a piangere a sua volta, dimenandosi nella culla. Piton sgranò gli occhi e si voltò verso di lui, continuando a stringere il cadavere della donna.  
Gli occhi verdi del bambino erano liquidi e le lacrime rigavano il viso paffutello, la sua fronte era arrossata e su di essa spiccava una cicatrice a forma di saetta.  
Severus si alzò in piedi, oltre la finestra vedeva nel cielo brillare il marchio nero, il serpente di energia nera e verde usciva dalla bocca spalancata di un teschio.  
“Tu… tu sei di Lily…” biascicò. S’inginocchiò davanti alla culla e prese il bambino in braccio.

Harry smise di singhiozzare e lo guardò in viso.

Severus prese la copertina dal lettino e ce lo avvolse.  
“E’ morta per te” biascicò.

Harry gli strinse la maglia nera con la manina e batté un paio di volte le palpebre.  
“I mangiamorte, verranno a prenderti” sussurrò Severus e coprì una porzione del viso del piccolo con la copertina.

Harry gorgogliò.

Severus si mise a correre, uscì dalla stanza, scese dalle scale e sentì delle voci provenire dall’esterno della casa. Il battito cardiaco gli accelerò, superò il cadavere di James e raggiunse l’uscita di servizio. Estrasse la bacchetta, fece scattare silenziosamente la serratura e corse via. Raggiunse un vicolo e vi si nascose, stringendo a sé il bambino.  
“Mi occuperò io di te” bisbigliò. Chiuse gli occhi e rimase immobile, controllando anche il respiro, tenendo stretto a sé il suo protetto. Aspettò che i Mangiamorte si fossero allontanati e si smaterializzò, riapparendo oltre i confini di Hogwarts. Lanciò l’incantesimo di richiamo che aveva pattuito con Albus per le emergenze e rimase immobile, davanti ai cancelli, celato dall’oscurità.

Silente si materializzò accanto a lui e lo afferrò per un braccio, facendolo rimaterializzare nell’ufficio del preside.

“Que-questo non è possibile…” esalò Severus.

Harry era scoppiato a piangere e si dimenava tra le braccia di Piton, Fenny la fenice di Silente li osservava dal suo trespolo.

“Cosa è successo?” chiese Silente e ascoltò attentamente il suo racconto, zittendo di volta in volta i vari Presidi che, dai quadri, cercavano di prendere la parola.

Albus guardò il piccolo Harry addormentarsi tra le braccia di Severus.

“Professore, desidero occuparmi del bambino” pregò Piton.

Silente dissimulò la sua espressione sorpresa.

“Lily e James sono morti, vi prego…” lo implorò Severus.

Silente corrugò la fronte.

< Sirius Black è stato da poco accusato di essere stato la causa della morte del suo migliore amico e di sua moglie. Potrebbe sembrare una scelta saggia, ma io so qual è quella giusta > pensò, negando con il capo. Sospirò stancamente, chinando grave la testa.

“No, ragazzo mio. Il piccolo Harry andrà dai suoi zii. Conosci già la sorella di Lily, Petunia. Lei ha un marito e un figlio quasi dell’età di Harry…”. Iniziò a spiegare.

< La traccia è l’unica protezione che questo ragazzo avrà contro Voldemort e lui è l’unico modo per sconfiggere Tom > pensò.

“Ti supplico, è tutto ciò che mi resta di Lily” lo implorò Severus, stringendo a sé il piccolo e gettandosi in ginocchio, gli occhi sperduti.

“Ragazzo mio, non ti reputo incapace di occuparti del piccolo. Quando sarà il momento, sarai tu a occuparti di lui qui a scuola, ma al di fuori… ci sono forze più grandi, come l’amore di una madre. Se vuoi ti spiegherò tutto, ma per ora, conduci il bambino dove ti ho ordinato” disse Albus.

Severus obbedì, le gambe gli tremavano e la delusione dipinta sul suo viso.

Albus lo guardò uscire dal suo ufficio, superando il gargoyle e si lasciò cadere sulla sedia dietro la scrivania.

< Oh, Severus, ci sono ancora molti segreti che se tu, o il bambino, doveste scoprire, porterebbero a un cambiamento che non possiamo permetterci > pensò.


	2. Cap. 1 Not my home

Cap. 1 Not my home

Il numero quattro di Privet Drive era una casa nella media, in una zona tipica, con una famiglia normale. Forse non si poteva parlare di rifugio, ma era un’abitazione perfettamente agibile. Era una casa uguale a tutte quelle del quartiere.

La padrona, Petunia, teneva il giardino esattamente come i vicini. Non si poteva dire ce ne fosse uno più verde degli altri, avevano tutti lo stesso verde.

Persino le rifiniture delle tendine, la cassetta delle lettere, l’altalena per bambini in disuso e l’interno era uguale a quello dell’altre case. La signora Dursley teneva persino la cappa del camino perfettamente immacolata, ossessionata con la pulizia, esattamente come tutte le sue vicine.

L’unica pecora nera dell’isolato era la casa alla fine della strada dirimpetto al quattro di Privet Drive. Si diceva che ci vivesse un’anziana sola che, non solo non aveva avuto la decenza di prendere marito, ma che addirittura viveva circondata da gatti. C’era chi giurava di aver sentito che la sua casa puzzasse di cavoli marci e Petunia, una delle poche ad aver varcato la sua porta per spiacevoli incombenze, aveva scoperto che l’interno della casa era diverso in mobilia da quello delle altre abitazioni. 

Lo scandalo aleggiava terribilmente su quella casa.

Il signor Dursley aveva una sua piccola industria di trapani e questo lo posizionava nella media borghesia. Lo stesso stato sociale di tutti gli altri padroni delle case adiacenti. Alcuni di loro aveva dei negozietti ben avviati, uno di loro aveva un’industria di piselli in scatola, ma nessuno spiccava per un conto corrente superiore o inferiore alla media. E neanche per magrezza, erano tutti uomini dal discutibile gusto nel raccontare barzellette, che cercavano di fare colpo sugli abitanti della zona miliardaria della città, dai corpi rotondeggianti.

L’istruzione media era sempre la stessa, erano riusciti tutti ad andare in una scuola prestigiosa, in cui l’insegnamento medio era dato col bastone. E ciò iniziava sin da quando erano bambini, valeva persino per le donne. Al contrario delle magrissime donne di Privet Drive erano tutte donne corpulente come gli uomini che vi si erano iscritti, come la sorella del signor Dursley ad esempio.

Petunia era rimasta magra anche dopo aver dato alla luce suo figlio Dudley, un pargolo perfettamente tondo come il padre. Disgrazia volle che, dopo questo evento, per delle piccole difficoltà durante il parto, le era stato detto che non avrebbe più potuto più avere altri figli. Cosa che li differenziava da tutti gli altri abitanti delle case vicine, ma la fortuna era stata dalla sua.

Sua sorella e suo marito erano morti, lasciandole in eredità il loro pargoletto. Perfettamente magro, come i secondo geniti delle altre case, tiranneggiati dai più grandi e destinati a non entrare nella scuola che avrebbe sfornato dei giovani bulli, che sarebbero diventati dei grassi padri abitanti in Privet Drive. Lo si sapeva: solo chi usciva da quella scuola avrebbe fatto affari, ovviamente con gli altri che erano usciti dalla stessa scuola, visto che si diversificavano sempre prendendo la carriera che era stata solo e soltanto di loro padre. E avrebbero sposato delle magre donne, casalinghe ossessionate da giardino e pulizia.

Harry, così il nome del nipote dei Dursley, però, non era normale per l’ambiente in cui si era ritrovato. Era insolito, aveva degli intensi occhi verdi e nonostante gli abiti dismessi e la magrezza, era stranamente bello. Possedeva un sorriso gentile e una stranissima cicatrice a forma di saetta in fronte, per non parlare della particolarità di avere occhi chiari con capelli corvini.

Perciò tutti nella strada ritenevano che fosse giusto venisse picchiato anche dai loro figli più magri, tiranneggiato dalle maestre dal sottoscala e picchiato anche dalla sorella dello zio che veniva apposta. Tutti fingevano di non accorgersi che vivesse rinchiuso in un sottoscala e nessuno aveva chiamato la polizia quando il bambino era stato costretto a rimanere rintanato su un albero tutta la notte, quando era quasi stato aggredito dal cane della sorella dello zio.

Nessuno, però, sapeva il vero piccolo segreto di Harry… Potter. Il giovinetto, che non era ancora arrivato nemmeno agli undici anni, era infatti un mago. E di questo mistero era a conoscenza solo la vecchia in fondo alla strada, quella con i gatti, perché lei era una maganò.

E per quello sfortunato orfano, il numero di Privet Drive non era una casa, nonostante ne avesse l’aspetto, ma una prigione da cui sognava di scappare. Spesso aveva immaginato che quella casa andasse a fuoco, ma questo non era mai successo.

Non avrebbe mai immaginato che la signora Figg avrebbe fatto qualcosa di inaspettato. Un giorno al numero 4 di Privet Drive si presentò uno strano uomo. 

La figura insolita, in quel luogo così esageratamente normale, non si era persa, ma anzi iniziò a bussare insistentemente alla porta.


	3. Cap.3 Nuova casa

Cap.3 Nuova casa

 

< Harry, tu non puoi saperlo, ma ci ho messo così tanto ad averti con me.

La chiave di tutto era il sangue, piccolo mio.

Tua zia Petunia si finge una donna gentile e comprensiva, dona il sangue ogni volta che c’è la raccolta nella vostra zona. Io non vivo lontano da qui, mi è bastato aver bisogno di sangue e andare a un ospedale babbano.

Da piccolo andavo spesso al pronto soccorso per colpa di mio padre e il cielo ha voluto che potessi avere un sangue che può ricevere da tutti. Anche se non lo fosse stato, avrei variato i risultati con la magia.

Utilizzando le giuste pozioni, l’ho reso permanente dentro di me e ora la ‘traccia’ vale anche con me > pensò Piton.

Harry guardava attraverso la finestra gli alti edifici delle fabbriche da cui uscivano sbuffi neri. Il cielo grigiastro e plumbeo odorava di umidita.

Piton si mise silenziosamente ritto accanto a lui e notò che il giovinetto stava guardando una volpe dalla peluria arancione che frugava nella spazzatura.

“Questo luogo ti spaventa?” domandò.

Harry si voltò, i suoi grandi occhi verde smeraldo brillarono dietro le lenti degli occhiali tondi. Negò lentamente con il capo.

“Come ti ho detto non dovremo rimanerci a lungo, solo durante le vacanze. Per il resto del tempo saremo alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts” spiegò Piton, guardando il ragazzino sistemarsi in una poltrona.

Harry affondò nel divanetto ed incassò il capo tra le spalle, le sue iridi color smeraldo erano liquide.

“Lei…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Il tu andrà bene” rispose Severus, mettendo in ordine alcuni tomi nella libreria.

“Sei proprio sicuro che stessi cercando me?” esalò.

“Harry… Cercavo te, te soltanto. Conoscevo bene tua madre.

Ora, assodato questo, come lo vuoi il the? Con il limone o lo zucchero?” chiese Piton.

“E-Entrambi, grazie. Solo che, non riesco a credere di essere quello che lei cerca… un mago. Io sono Harry, solo Harry” esalò il bambino.

< Lieto di constatare che non ha ereditato la prosopopea del padre > pensò Severus, attivando il bollitore.

“Lei ha conosciuto i miei genitori?” lo interrogò Harry, dimenando i piedi.

< Non posso dirgli che potrei vomitare al ricordo di quel maiale di suo padre. Non potrò dargli il mio giudizio perché non avrebbe altri pareri.

So cosa vuol dire odiare il proprio genitori, tanto ci penserà Hagrid o il professor Silente a ‘santificarlo’ > si disse Piton, arricciando il naso in una smorfia.

“I tuoi zii potevano inventarsi una scusa migliore dell’incidente d’auto” si lamentò. Gli portò la tazza di the con dei biscotti su un vassoio. “L’oscuro Signore li ha uccisi.

Non pensare che il mondo della magia sia una favola” lo mise in guardia.

Harry rabbrividì, prendendo la tazza.

“Uccisi?” chiese, alzando la voce.

“Sì. Tua madre ha dato la vita per e per questo il Signore Oscuro non è riuscito a ucciderti. Quella saetta sulla tua fronte rappresenta quel gesto” spiegò Piton, guardandolo bere metà del the velocemente.

“Come si chiama il Signore Oscuro?” domandò Harry. Prese un biscotto e lo mangiucchiò, ricoprendosi di briciole.

Severus si grattò il braccio dove aveva il marchio oscuro coperto dal vestiario.

“Avrai tutte le risposte a tempo debito. Ora zitto e bevi” lo richiamò.

Harry obbedì, finì in un boccone il biscotto e bevve la fine del suo the.

< Tutto questo sembra un sogno > pensò.

“Ora sarà meglio farti cambiare, tra un po’ arriverà il mio figlioccio. Viene a trovarmi per imparare i rudimenti dell’arte delle pozioni per presentarsi preparato per Hogwarts” disse schietto Piton.

Harry si sporse e prese un altro biscotto, mangiucchiandolo.

“Ha la mia stessa età?” chiese.

“Non si parla con la bocca piena. Comunque sì, sarete nello stesso anno alla stessa scuola. Però potreste non finire nella stessa ‘Casa’” rispose Piton. Aspettò finisse il biscotto, fece levitare il vassoio in cucino e si smaterializzò.

Harry sgranò gli occhi vedendo solo un fascio di luce grigia.

 


	4. Draco e Ron

Draco e Ron

 

Harry giocherellò con le maniche della sua tonaca nera e ridacchiò, guardando fuori dal finestrino del treno. Il vetro si era appannato per il suo fiato.

< Chissà in che Casa finirò, il figlioccio di Severus mi ha un po’ spaventato > rifletté.

_Harry fissava il ragazzino sul divano accanto a lui con il capo incassato tra le spalle._

_Draco era intento a mangiare rumorosamente dei biscotti e aveva le labbra sporche di briciole._

_“Te l’ho detto, non ti devi preoccupare. Timido come sei, mi occuperò io di te. Sarò il migliore amico che potresti desiderare” disse. Annuì e si passò una mano tra i capelli biondo platino._

_“Come ti stavo dicendo, le Case non sono così difficili da capire. Il sistema di punti poi è una baggianata._

_La Casa migliore è Serpeverde. Il mio padrino è Capocasa. Ora è anche il tuo patrigno…”._

_< Mio padre mi direbbe di essere più garbato, ma questo moccioso ha bisogno della mia guida  > pensò._

_“… Ed è l’unica Casa in cui non trovi schifosi mezzosangue e meticci” spiegò Draco._

_“Nelle altre ci sono?” chiese Harry._

_“Sì. Soprattutto in ‘Grifondoro’, quello è un postaccio” ringhiò Draco._

_“Quindi tutte le Case sono nemiche tra loro?” gemette Potter._

_“Codardo, ti difendo io. Però no, non proprio. Corvonero sono i più intelligenti, ma non perseguono la via della grandezza, è perciò finiscono per essere dimenticati. Nessuno litiga con i Corvonero, non sono ridicoli come i Tassorosso, interessanti come i Serpeverde o idioti come i Grifondoro” rispose Draco._

 

Harry guardò il ragazzino dai capelli rossi davanti a lui.

“Scusa, non mi sono presentato. Sono Ron Weasley” disse Ron, sorridendogli.

< Quando Piton mi ha accompagnato al treno li ho notati. Sembravano così numerosi, una vera famiglia. Sono felice che lui si sia seduto qui con me > pensò Harry, facendo un sorriso impacciato.

“T-ti ho riempito di domande, scusa. È che io non so niente di magia” ammise.

“Non preoccuparti, ci penso io. Poi non hai fatto una domanda così difficile. Le Case sono una bazzecola da capire anche per noi del primo anno. Devi solo guadagnare punti e far vincere la tua, come una lunga partita a squadre che va avanti fino alla vittoria della Coppa delle case. Bisogna avere pazienza come a una partita a scacchi magici, che io adoro.

Grifondoro è la migliore, spero di finirci anche io. Invece Serpeverde è la culla dei maghi oscuri, un postaccio” spiegò Ron.

“Cosa ne pensi di Corvonero?” chiese Harry.

“ _Umh_ … Quelli? Secchioni innocui, sono ‘ok’” rispose Weasley.

< Mi piace sempre di più quella casa. Si studia e non si litiga con nessuno > pensò Harry.

“Io sono Harry… Harry Potter” si presentò, sentendo provenire un gemito sorpreso dall’interlocutore.

“T-tu hai… La cicatrice?” chiese Ron.

Harry arrossì ed annuì, si alzò una ciocca mora e Ron sgranò gli occhi. Si portò un’altra cioccorana alla bocca e la mangiò masticando rumorosamente.

“Miseriaccia… Allora è vero, sei il famoso Harry Potter!” trillò Weasley.

Harry si sfilò le scarpe, mise i piedi sul sedile e si strinse le ginocchia, arrossendo.

“Non mi sento tanto famoso” ammise.

Ron annuì, mangiando una mela caramellata.

“Lo sei” ribatté.

< In questo mondo sono molto conosciuto e i miei genitori mi hanno lasciato un sacco di dobloni. Fino ad ora Piton non ha voluto spiegarmi molto di loro.

Ho solo capito che devo stare attento alla minaccia di un Signore Oscuro. Sembra uno dei libri che cercavo di leggere a scuola…

Sono felice che adesso andrò in una scuola in cui non ci sono bastoni, ma solo libri da leggere > pensò Harry, sorridendo.

Ron gli sorrise a sua volta.

“Amici?” chiese.

Harry annuì e prese la mano.

“Allora siete voi due che avete depredato il carrello. Volevo farlo io” ringhiò Draco, entrando di tutta furia.

Ron inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Ve-veramente… Non ci abbiamo pensato” ammise, mentre la punta delle orecchie gli diventava rossa.

Draco si sedette accanto ad Harry e lo squadrò con una smorfia.

“Capelli rossi, una tonaca di seconda mano… Tu devi essere un Weasley” lo sbeffeggiò.

“Tu un Malfoy, stessa presunzione” ringhiò Weasley.

Harry dondolò sul posto e deglutì.

“Ed entrambi miei amici” disse, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Oh cielo, spero che mio padre non lo venga a sapere… Anzi, non deve venire a sapere proprio di te, timidino” borbottò Draco.

“Anche a mia madre non piacerebbe” disse Ron. Deglutì rumorosamente e tremò di paura.

“Hai paura della tua mamma?” lo punzecchiò Malfoy.

“Tu non ne hai della tua quando si arrabbia?” chiese Weasley, infilandosi in bocca delle liquirizie, attento a non farsi mordere la lingua.

Draco prese una cioccorana e la decapitò con un morso.

“Tutto sommato hai ragione. Gli elfi domestici scappano al suo arrivo, vorrà dire qualcosa” rifletté.

La porta dello scompartimento si aprì di nuovo e sia Ron che Draco rimasero immobili, con lo sguardo perso.

“Qualcuno di voi ha visto un rospo? Un ragazzo di nome Paciock ne ha perso uno” disse Hermione, allontanandosi i capelli ricci e castani dal viso.

Draco deglutì, sentendo la gola secca e Ron continuò a guardarla fisso.

“N-no… Ci dispiace” disse Harry.

“Oh, qui avete ancora un posto. Vi va se quando ho finito il giro vengo a sedermi qui? Non ne è rimasto più uno libero in tutto il treno” disse Granger.

“Veramente…” si lamentò Draco.

“E-ecco…” biascicò Ron.

“A me piacerebbe” ammise Potter.

“Quello che il timidino vorrebbe dire è un sì, ma non è stata una mia scelta” sibilò Malfoy.

“Ti libero lo spazio, intanto” disse Ron, infilandosi nelle tasche le figurine.

“A dopo” disse Hermione. Raddrizzò gli occhiali di Harry, sorrise e si allontanò.

< Che bella > pensarono Ron e Draco insieme.


End file.
